


Pools

by leaflings



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflings/pseuds/leaflings
Summary: "Okay," Hoxton said, after finding and waking Dallas, who had passed out at his desk. "I'm driving you home.""No, you're not," Dallas said, and that was the story of how the great and powerful leader of the Payday crew found himself in his own car, being driven home by his incredibly stubborn boyfriend. Damn it.





	Pools

**Author's Note:**

> just sum fuckennnnnnn gay shit yeet

The rain drummed against the car. The wipers barely managing to keep up as they sloughed the water off the sides of the car at a steady rate. Dallas stared out the side window of the car, into the depths of the night. The street lamps illuminated the streets just enough to see the road ahead of them, but not so bright as to irritate his exhausted eyes. He leaned back in his seat and hugged himself, appreciating his own body heat through his thin coat jacket in the cool car.

Hoxton spared him a glance as the car rolled to a stop at a light. He couldn’t tell if the man was awake or not. He nudged his hand with his own, and Dallas’ head turned to look at him almost immediately. Yep, still awake. He looked pretty tired though.

“Hey,” Hoxton whispered with a gentle smile. A rare thing from him nowadays, usually only reserved for when he and Dallas were alone. It made the man feel special, in a way, and to Hoxton he was. Dallas smiled back at him and squeezed his hand gently.

“Light’s green.” He informed him in his adorably sleepy voice, and Hoxton looked up to find that the light was, in fact, green. Hoxton pressed the gas and pulled his hand away, focused on the road. Dallas missed his warmth already.

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but Dallas had awoken to Hoxton gently shaking his shoulder to rouse him from it. Grunting, he blinked his eyes open to find that they were at his apartment, where he’d asked Hoxton to drive him.

“C’mon, love, we’re here,” Dallas whined in response as his hand fumbled for his seatbelt, and Hoxton laughed quietly. “Do I gotta carry you inside?”

Dallas shook his head. “No...I can walk.” He would not allow himself to be carried like some sort of damsel, thank you very much. Hoxton was perfectly fine with not having to carry a surprisingly heavy, fully grown man up a flight of stairs. Barely even awake, Dallas opened the door and stepped into the night air. He shivered as he was almost immediately soaked in frigid rain, and scowled. He hated DC weather sometimes. He spitefully slammed the car door behind him.

“Oh, my poor prince.” Hoxton teased as he shut his door and walked around the car to his boss, noticing the sour look on his face. “You’re lucky we’re not in London. This is nothing in comparison to the wonderful weather back at home.” 

“Shut your mouth,” Dallas grumbled as he crossed his arms, pressing into Hoxton’s side when the other man draped an arm around him and pulled him close.

“No,” Hoxton said defiantly, just to be a little bastard, and laughed loud as Dallas stuck him in the ribs with his thumb. Flinching away, Hoxton complained. “Ow!”

“Escort me inside, o’ shining knight,” Dallas demanded, and Hoxton kissed his temple. The other man was hunched over somewhat to try and avoid getting drenched, so he didn’t have to lean far to do so even though Dallas was a few inches taller than him.

“Yes, sir. Lead the way.”


End file.
